


Of Druidly Prowess

by claudine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudine/pseuds/claudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet I can give better blowjobs than you can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Druidly Prowess

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-S5, in July, for the anon prompt of "Arthur/Merlin, Mordred. Jealousy."

_Emrys._  
  
Mordred is looking right at him, his creepy blue eyes unreadable.  
  
 _I bet I can give better blowjobs than you can._  
  
A rush of heat floods his face, and he's sure his damnable ears have gone red. Mordred's gaze turns to Arthur and lingers meaningfully before he looks back at Merlin and smiles.  
  
What utter tripe! Everyone in the five kingdoms knows that _he_ is the best when it comes to servicing his King. No one comes even close. Arthur has told him so. "You're even better than that noble lady from a distant land who ate me out when I was fifteen," he'd said.  
  
But he can't help but feel a niggle of doubt... Especially since Arthur has welcomed Mordred into Camelot wholeheartedly and laughs at Merlin's insinuations that he's out to get him.  
  
(He can't tell Arthur that Mordred had spelled his best tunic into a dress. That would just be humiliating.)  
  
Later that night, Merlin creeps into his king's room and slithers up under his blankets, teasing and drawing his orgasm from him the way he knows Arthur likes best.  
  
"Who gives the best blowjobs, Sire?" he demands, after Arthur is lying on the bed boneless and sex-stupid.  
  
"What?" Arthur replies, dazed.  
  
"Does Mordred give you secret blowjobs?" Merlin is riled up now, his face scrunched up, voice at shrewish decibels.  
  
"No!" Arthur says incredulously.  
  
Merlin calms down, appeased. For now. Tomorrow, he's going to confront that no-good Druid brat.


End file.
